Questionable Innocence
by Rose151
Summary: My very first LOZ: Four Swords fanfic! Red wakes up Blue in the middle of the night, wanting someone to comfort him from his nightmares. But is that what he's REALLY after?


DISCLAIMER: Don't own The Legend of Zelda series, any of the Manga or any of it's characters. Just a fan. Enjoy!

***************************************

Questionable Innocence

Rated: M

There was a knock at the door.

"Blue-Kun… Are you awake?"

Well, he was awake now! Red had just startled Blue out of one of his pleasant, 'private' dreams. The two were sitting on a hill overlooking Hyrule Field under a clear starry sky, resting against a nearby tree. Red, snuggling within Blue's arms, looked up at the more aggressive of the 5 Links. Blue looked down at him and noticed the stars dancing in his eyes. But they weren't from the sky. Blue took the opportunity to stroke Red's cheek with a thumb, causing an adorable grin to form on the softer ones face. Noses rubbed together as they inched closer…and closer…

"Blue-Kun!"

"Alright-alright, already!" Blue pulled himself out of bed to answer his love's call. You see, they only just recently admitted their feelings toward each other and had started going out. The other 3 Links, Green, Vio and Shadow, were aware of this and supported them fully. Blue answered the door. "What is it, Red?!"

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

He let out an exasperated sigh. Blue always had trouble saying 'no' to the red-clad one. Especially when Red made those innocent facial features-like he was doing at that moment. "Fine! Come on in."

"But I'm more comfortable in my bed!"

Blue clenched his fist, then calmed down. "Alright. Come on!" And they walked to Red's bedroom. Conveniently, it was right next to Blue's. He didn't want to have to walk that far, anyway. Stepping inside, his eyes observed the scenery. A tiny single-person bed sat against the wall covered with a plain red blanket and pillow. There was also a wardrobe, desk, 2 end tables for the bed (with lamps) and a doorway leading to a balcony. It was a cute room. Blue could understand why he'd want him to stay in here and not in the other's.

The bed was small. Too small! Blue wondered how Red expected the 2 of them to sleep on something of this size. Then he heard the door lock.

"Red?"

Red was leaning against the doorway, a hand still on the doorknob. His hair covered his eyes. But that wasn't the least of Blue's worries as he noticed an evil grin spread across his partner's face. "Hi, Blue."

"What are you doing?! We don't need the door locked!"

"Oh, but I'm afraid we do! We don't want the others barging in, now DO we?!" Red got away from the door and started to walk towards Blue.

"Red, what are you-"

"Be quiet." Red hushed Blue with a finger to his lips. He then planted his hands on each of Blue shoulders and roughly pushed him to sit on the bed. "Now be a good boy," Red put one leg to one side, "And listen." and one to another, resulting in Red sitting on Blue's lap.

"_What the Hell?!"_ Blue thought to himself. _"Why is Red being so…FOREWARD?!"_ He didn't understand this! HE was supposed to be the 'man' of the 2! What's going on?! Blue heart was beating against his chest. Fear, yet excitement, pulsated through his veins.

"Now I will only say this once!" Red moved his hands so Blue was staring directly at him. "I. WANT. You." He inched his face closer. "I know you want me, too. I can feel your pulse racing!"

Blue gulped. "Red, you're REALLY starting to freak me ou-"

"_What_ have I said about _talking_?!" Apparently Red was serious about this! "Now. Let me tell you how badly I want you!" He looked around the room, searching for any unnecessary ears (even though there was no one else in that room), then put his lips near Blue's ear and started to whisper. When he was done, about a minute later, he looked at his victim. A very deep blush covered Blue's cheeks.

Regaining his composer (barely), Blue looked at Red. "R-Red… I-"

"Don't be scared, Blue-Kun! I can give you everything you need. And THEN some! All you need to do is relax…" While talking, Red was slowly pushing the other to lie on the bed. Noses touching, he looked at him with deep lust in his eyes and whispered, "And let me take over." Then kissed him.

Blue didn't know what to do. Many different things were diving into his thoughts:

"_Push him away!"_

"_Let him do what he wants!"_

"_But does he even know what he's doing?!"_

"_I'm more worried on what he WILL do!"_

"_GODS, this feels so GOOD!"_

"_But do I WANT this?!"_

All he knew at that moment was that whatever was going on, he did NOT want it to stop! At points, he was slammed against the wall, back on the bed again, rubbed down, having his neck bit… But in one of those moments where their mouths were going at it, Blue's hands were bound above his head. And then…he couldn't get them back. His fingers felt soft material. And metal. Wrapped around his wrists!

"RED!"

He looked down at his work. During all the commotion, Red managed to handcuff Blue's wrists to the bedpost, leaving the one under him completely scared yet completely aroused at the same time. Fingers started to trace the outline of the others belt. Should he take it off?

…Ok.

Red unbuckled the lock on Blue's belt and slowly took it off. He trailed his fingers on where the belt used to be, causing various sounds and panting noises to come from the other. Blue's reward: a peck on the lips.

"You're such a good boy, Blue-Kun."

Breath in…breath out. Over and over again. The fog in Blue's head slowly disappearing. When he came to, he looked up at Red who was examining the belt in his hands.

"R…Red? W-What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Red's bottom lip made a pout. "Nothing, nothing." He continued to look at the belt.

"You…you DO have a key for these! RIGHT?!"

"Oh! Oh, yeah!" Red found it on the bed. "Here it is." He smiled. Then tossed the key to the other side of the room.

Blue couldn't help but make a nervous laugh come out of his mouth at that point.

"R-Red-K-Kun…"

"I always found this dress to be too much."

"IT'S A FRIGGEN' TUNIC!!"

A hand roughly covered his mouth. "Shh… Wouldn't want to wake the others. Unless…you WANT to!" Red winked. Moving away from the mouth, he decided to lift a side of the tunic bottom. Pushing Blue to the side, his eyes gazed at his prize.

"Seriously! What-" Mouth suddenly shut. Red had proceeded to take Blue's folded belt and gently tapped an exposed cheek with it. Blue was holding back a moan.

"You wanna know what I'm gonna do? Hm? Well," He got off of his lap, moving to his side. "I'm gonna take this belt," Blue was forced to lay on his side, bottom of tunic risen to his stomach. "And make you my bitch with it." He rose his arm-

******************************************

Blue looked down at the lump in his arms. Red lay there sound asleep with his head using Blue's shoulder as a pillow. Smiling like an innocent child. INNOCENT?! Blue looked up at the ceiling. HOW was he gonna explain all this in the morning?!


End file.
